Typically, different types of disinfectants have been utilized as replacements to heat sterilization, radiation sterilization, or other less desirable techniques, in a variety of industries, including the pharmaceutical and medical industries, for some time. Disinfectants effectuate a safer, more cost effective and/or convenient means of eliminating potentially harmful germs, viruses, funguses and bacteria. However, the inherent strength of the chemical disinfectant has at times resulted in effectiveness and cost outweighing safety. Consequently, great care must be taken by the user regarding the nature of the use of a chemical disinfectant. There are stringent guidelines placed on all chemical disinfectant compositions. Therefore, a liquid loading composition that can be used for a variety of purposes, including cleaning compositions, is highly desirable.